Goten's Winter
by DBZgirl3
Summary: When Goten has no one to play with on one winter time, he finds a small hidden town with lots of people. But it's not as safe as he thought it was.
1. Winterton

KIKI: I think this story's cute!

MAYA: Yeah.

GOTEN: Yay I'm in this one! 

MAYA: O_o Goten! What are you doing here?

GOTEN: I wanna hear this story, the other was all kissy-kissy, blech!

KIKI: What?!?! : (

MAYA: Uh, Kiki he's only 7, give him time! By the way I don't own DBZ! So don't sue me!!

---------------------------------------

Goten loves Wintertime. The cold, the snow, he loves to play in the snow, but Goten finds something a little unexpectedly. This is where the story starts.

---------------------------------------

"Come on Trunks It's snowing outside, let's go play!" Goten said outside of Trunks room.

"Hold on, Goten I'm still not dressed yet." Trunks hollered back.

*Master Roshi's turtle can probably walk faster than the way he's getting changed.* Goten thought. Vegeta came and banged on Trunks door. Bulma was out in some Engineering business trip, and wasn't coming back until next week. Vegeta went into Trunks room.

"Sorry, Goten but I gotta stay home with my dad." Trunks said to Goten.

"Oh, ok." Goten said. Goten walked out of the house and played by himself.

---------------------------------------

*This is boring, I wish I could play with someone.* Goten was making a huge ball to make a snowman. He started with the base. Goten found a small lizard.

"Hi, do you wanna be my friend?" Goten asked the lizard. [He's obviously desperate to play with someone.]The lizard just walked away. 

*I guess he doesn't wanna play. _sigh_ I'm so bored.* He thought. Goten ran to his snowman when suddenly he fell into a 120 ft hole. 

---------------------------------------

When he landed, [Painfully, might I add ] he saw tons of houses with kids everywhere! They were all playing with each other. One boy went up to Goten.

"Hi, I'm Sugoh what's your name?" 

"I'm Goten. Do you wanna play with me?" Goten asked Sugoh.

"Sure." Sugoh said.

"So Sugoh, what is this place?" Goten asked.

"This is Winterton, where everyone is kind and happy. Let's go to the candy shop!" Sugoh said.

"But I don't have any money." Goten said.

"Don't worry about it, this candy shop gives it out for free." Sugoh said.

"Cool!" Goten said.

---------------------------------------

When they stepped out Goten was completely full.

"Do you guys have a playground here?" Goten asked.

"Sure, let's go play there!" Sugoh said.

---------------------------------------

I have to go now R/R Please.


	2. Getting To Know You

MAYA: I DON'T OWN DBZ! I DON'T OWN DBZ!! **I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!**

---------------------------------------

Trunks still wasn't able to play with Goten the next day. But this didn't bother him much. So he went off to Winterton. Once he got there, Sugoh attacked him with snowballs. After 15 minutes, Sugoh was hiding. Goten thought it would be easier to find him if he was flying, so he did. He saw Sugoh with wide eyes looking at him. Goten landed in front of him.

"I found you." Goten said.

"You can fly?" Sugoh asked suprisingly.

"Oh, um I forgot to tell you didn't I. I have superpowers." Goten said. Then a huge clock tower rung 12 noon. 

"What the." Goten said.

"That's CC Tower." Sugoh stepped away.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked. Then in an instant, Sugoh and everyone else were gone.

---------------------------------------

No one came out for about 45 minutes.

*What's going on? Where is everyone?* Goten kept asking to himself. Suddenly a strong wind came out of nowhere. A huge boulder of ice was on Goten's path. He held on to and crushed it into millions of pieces. Everyone came out completely surprised.

"That was awesome!" a girl said.

"So, what's your name?" a boy asked.

"Goten, what's yours?" 

"Binshu, nice to meet cha Goten. So what else can you do?" 

"Yeah, can you do anything else?" Sugoh asked.

"I can do the Kameahea Wave." and he showed them. [Simple as that.] They all were awed by that.

"I'm Kanshah." The girl said.

"Hi" Goten replied. 

---------------------------------------

GOTEN: Yay! I have more friends!

YAOLI: Yup, you sure do. *-_-;; I think he should know by now that this is just a fanfic.*

MAYA: Oh, well R/R please. Next chapter's comin' up! (^u^ This story's so kawaii!)


	3. Trouble!

MAYA: Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry it's been so darn long. I'm trying to maintain a life and a website. Oh and by the way **_I DON'T OWN DBZ!_**

---------------------------------------

Goten came to Winterton, and no one was around.

*Huh? Where is everyone?* Goten thought.

Then he saw Kanshah, running. Goten head to her direction to ask her where everyone is, but she had a look like she was scared and ran away. Goten looked.

*What's going on?* Goten felt a person's ki, turned, then that person ran off.

*Is everyone scared? Of what? Me? Why?*

"Goten!" Someone yelled. Goten turned around, It was Sugoh! Maybe he can explain what's going on.

"Sugoh! Why is everyone afraid?" Asked Goten.

"They're afraid of you."

"ME?! WHY?!" Goten asked.

"Well...is it true that you work for the Red Ribbon Army and plan to destroy Winterton?"

"Red Ribbon Army?" Asked Goten

"They're as strong as you! And they're looking for something called a dragonball."

*Red Ribbon Army...where have I heard that?* Then Goten remember Goku telling him about his adventure with that army...

*FLASHBACK* 'Their were these horrible people called The Red Ribbon Army. They destroyed cities looking for dragonballs. They intruded into people's homes and destroyed everything they owned. If someone as hiding a dragonball from them, they would beat them up, or kill them, most of the time, kill them. Sometimes if one of the members slacked off, the leader kills them.' *END FLASHBACK*

"But that's crazy, they can't exist anymore!" Goten said.

"But someone found an army man in this town once, thank kami he's still alive. Who knows when they'll attack." Sugoh said. Then he motioned everyone that Goten is not part of the army so he's ok. Everyone came out.

"Honestly, this is the first time we had a witness. But we've heard many stories about the Red Ribbon Army, um how did you know about this?" Sugoh asked Goten.

"Well my dad, his name's Goku, and he was the one who defeated the Red Ribbon Army back then." Goten said. Then everyone was in shock. Many times have they heard about Goku when it came to the Red Ribbon Army. And they have the legend's son with them!

"Will you protect us?" A person asked from the group.

"Me? Um... ok." Goten said. As everyone cheered, Goten was thinking.

*I thought dad said that the Red Ribbon Army didn't exist anymore because of him.*

---------------------------------------

Far away from Winterton, a Jeep was heading towards Winterton, in the Jeep was an Army guy looking at a radar.

"Where to?" A voice said.

"Straight-ahead, to a town called Winterton." The man said.

"Winter what?" The voice said kind of quarreled.

"Winterton." The man answered. The voice stopped the Jeep, and turned to the guy.

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot!" The voice shouted.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" The man hesitated.

"..." Was the voice's only answer. He felt like killing him for answering that question but couldn't because he was the only one that knows how to work that radar.

"Well no one will know about that town when I'm through with it." The voice smirked and laughed. Then started speeding to the town.

---------------------------------------

GOTEN: O.o NO! I WON'T LET THAT TOWN GET DESTROYED!

CHERRY: Relax, you won't

MAYA: Maybe... maybe not. 

GOTEN & CHERRY: o.o

MAYA: R/R please.


	4. Red Ribbon Army Arrives

**__**

I DON'T OWN DBZ!

---------------------------------------

Everyone proceeded to what they were doing, until they heard a rumble on the floor. 

"Hide!" Commanded Goten to everyone in Winterton. So everyone did as Goten told. Goten hid himself so he'd be ready to protect anyone. A huge tank came and some men came out. Goten noticed some red ribbons around their arms. 

*Those are the Red Ribbon Army all right.* Goten thought. The men were heading to a home and Goten gave a kick and they were knocked out cold. Then a swarm of Red Ribbon Army men came out to fight. Goten knock them out easily. Then he was sorta puzzled. He assumed it was going to be difficult. He had another think coming.

---------------------------------------

Trunks was walking around looking for Goten. He was finally able to play with Goten, since what Trunks thought his dad was finished holding Trunks hostage. He remembered it clearly: FLASHBACK: I don't want you playing with Kakarott's brat! END FLASHBACK

Luckily his Mom backed him up. FLASHBACK: Vegeta, stop it. Trunks and Goten get along really well, so he can play with Goten whenever he wants. Go-ahead Trunks, you can go out now. END FLASHBACK. 

__

Where would I be without Mom. Trunks thought.

"I hope I can find Goten."

---------------------------------------

"You're a strong boy." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Commanded Goten.

"I am General Green." The voice answered, then did a corny pose.

"-.- General Green? What a funny name." Goten said. This made him furious. General Green attacked Goten, it made him fall, but Goten came back up. General Green kept going at it. No doubt he was winning. Goten then went Super Saiyan and attacked him back. It seemed that Goten was now winning, but that's what made him look at General Green strangely.

__

I think he's holding back his strength Goten thought. Unfortunately, he was right, and now General Green was taking the lead. Goten felt that he had met his match.

__

If only...Trunks was here. We'd fuse and then we can save this town. Oh, Trunks WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!

Things were not looking good for him.

---------------------------------------

Trunks was still looking for Goten. Now he was getting a little- no very concerned about where Goten was. Thinking up the worst things in the world.

__

What if...no, that's crazy! Trunks ran faster and faster, getting more and more concerned of the whereabouts of Goten.

__

Goten! Where are you?!

Then Trunks fell into a hole. That seemed forever. When he landed, he was completely amazed on what he saw.

---------------------------------------

MAYA: Myoo-hoo-hoo, I am soo evil!

TRUNKS: All right! I'm in!

GOTEN: Yay! 

*Goten and Trunks dances*

MAYA: Umm, R/R please.


	5. Trunks To The Rescue!

**__**

I DON'T OWN DBZ!

--------------------------------------------

"WHOA!" Was Trunks's first expression. As he gazed upon the city, he suddenly someone scream of pain. He knew suddenly that it was Goten! He ran to where he heard it coming from. 

Goten; please be ok once I get there. Trunks thought. Once he arrived, he saw Goten lying down, bleeding in pain and General Green standing, laughing menacingly. Trunks remembered that he had a senzu bean in his pocket, stealing one from Piccolo once. He ran to Goten and literally stuffed it into Goten's mouth. Goten ate it and instantly felt better!

"Trunks! Lets fuse!" 

"Right!" The boys fused into Gotenks who was SSJ 3 already. 

"You boys are just monsters." General Green sneered.

Gotenks shook his finger.

"We'll see once I beat the crud out of you." Gotenks answered.

They fought and fought, but no one was winning OR losing.

--------------------------------------------

Sugoh was watching all this happened in wide eyes.

"O.o who was that kid? What did he feed Goten? Where did they come from?"

--------------------------------------------

__

SHOOT! We're not getting anywhere! Gotenks was thinking. Then he came up with a plan. Gotenks stopped and got ready.

"What are you doing, kid?" General Green asked.

"SUPER GHOST KAMEKAZE ATTACK!" Gotenks spat out 10 ghosts and led them to attack. When the smoke cleared, Gotenks saw nothing but General Green dead. So he took the body, stuffed it in his army truck, and destroyed it. Suddenly the fusion time was over and Gotenks de-fused to Goten and Trunks. It was all over. Winterton was safe.

--------------------------------------------

Goten showed Trunks Winterton and all of his friends. They both explained to the town who they really were and how they became Gotenks. They were both named heroes of the town.

--------------------------------------------

Goten & Trunks: The end! X3

NO! We still have the epilogue. On the next chapter! See you there!


	6. Epilogue

WARNING: THIS EPILOGUE CAN MAKE SOME PEOPLE SAD!

****

I DON'T OWN DBZ!

--------------------------------------------

By the time Goten and Trunks were in their teen years, they couldn't fall into the hole. A few days later, Goten received a note from Sugoh saying:

"Dear Goten and Trunks,

I'm sorry to bring you this news. The both of you have surpassed the age limit to Winterton. You cannot come to Winterton. Although, you may tell any one of your children or nephew/niece or any child you know about Winterton and show them where we are. You cannot go with them. We will miss you two forever and will always remember you as our friend and family member. 

~Sugoh

P.S. Goten and Trunks, you will always be MY best friend no matter how old you get."

They noticed a teardrop on the letter. This told them that Sugoh's PS came from his heart. They weren't themselves for a while. They never visited each other. At school they wouldn't say anything to each other. 

A few weeks later they took Pan and Bra to where the hole that led to Winterton was. Goten and Trunks kept giving them notes to give to the people in Winterton. Once they came back, they would each get a reply and sometimes a gift.

--------------------------------------------

Goten: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Trunks: ..........

I'm not being evil, but when they would get older they would gradually forget about Winterton anyway, then think it was all in their head. So this is better then what I just said.


End file.
